AMIGA
by lady kobato
Summary: Rabia dolor melancolía eso era lo que sentía en el momento que Alexandra me estaba dejando me hacía daño cada palabra –no te quiero-no somos el uno para el otro-nunca me das tiempo-quiero a otro –será lo mejor para los dos —palabras crueles de la mujer que yo amo
1. Chapter 1

bueno de nuevo yo les traigo una historia mia no se si sera de su agrado pero espero que la lean me ha costado mucho las ideas van y vienen pero cuando las quiero escribir ya se me olvidaron ...espero sus reviews ... y con ustedes ta ta ta tannnnnnn

...

...AMIGA...

Rabia dolor melancolía eso era lo que sentía en el momento que Alexandra me estaba dejando me hacía daño cada palabra –no te quiero-no somos el uno para el otro-nunca me das tiempo-quiero a otro –será lo mejor para los dos —palabras crueles de la mujer que yo amo

-para nosotros será para ti Alexandra –la tome por los hombros –nos casaremos en dos meses te amo-le estaba rogando como nunca lo hice con nadie

-no shaoran no nos casaremos no te amo y suéltame me lastimas—me dijo con rabia en sus bellos ojos color azules.-por favor será lo mejor para mí y para ti…diciéndome eso me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue…estaba enojado triste no rompí nada porque me se controlar necesitaba salir de la oficina necesitaba una copa -Salí –ayame por favor cancela mis citas de mañana y las de hoy saldré un rato

-señor li está bien? -si cancela todo por favor-ella solo asintió baje las escalera no quería tomar el ascensor quería correr en el transcurso de mi salida llame a eriol 10 veces no contesta

Maldición …corte la llamada con frustración .llegue al estacionamiento mi camioneta no estaba tan lejos monte y arranque a toda velocidad ..

Me estacione en el primer bar que encontré me senté en la barra y comenzaron los tragos whisky vodka tequila no sé qué más bebí pero no sentía nada solo las palabras de Alex resonaban en mi cabeza mire mi móvil busque el directorio encontré el numero de la persona que menos me acordaba sakura ella me ayudaría ella ya paso por lo mismo que yo marque su número sonara feo pero es mi única salida

Hola?

Sakura habla shaoran podemos hablar

Shaoran ¿? Hah shaoran claro donde estas ….le di la dirección del bar ..Ok llego el 15 min

La espere 30 min la puntualidad no era cosa de sakura ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga además de eriol y yamasaki la quiero mucho estuve enamorado de ella luego apareció Alex sentí una mirada encima de mi era ella sus ojos esmeraldas me miraban con algo de emoción no supe descifrar esa mirada estaba con el cabello húmedo me fije en la ventana del bar y estaba lloviendo genial

Que pasa shaoran ¿? …..me dijo frunciendo el ceño..

Perdí a Alexandra ¿? Me paso lo mismo que te paso a ti con yukito

Te dejo por otra persona? cuanto has bebido

No mucho…le conteste

Ok entonces hoy olvidaremos a los que nos hicieron daño -dijo ella llamo al mesero nos trajo una botella de vodka hablamos de todo por un momento me olvide de Alexandra

Mejor nos vamos shaoran te parece si vamos a mi departamento ahí estaremos más cómodos hablaremos más agusto y lloraras hasta que saques ese dolor..Me dijo tocándome el hombro

En que viniste…le pregunte

Ah en taxi ..Vamos

Cancele la cuenta salimos y estaba cayendo un poco de brisa hacia frio me sentía mal llegamos al departamento de sakura me sentía confundido y triste

Sabes lo importante que es Alexandra en mi vida la amo sakura ….ella solo me miraba con tristeza …..Estaba por caer de rodillas al suelo

Vamos shaoran siéntate quieres una copa de vino -solo moví la cabeza en señal de si no sé cuantas botellas nos bebimos pero hablamos incoherencia en el equipo de sonido de sakura sonaba **don`tcha de pussycatdoll** vi como sakura se paró y comenzó a bailar cantar quitarse la ropa y bailarme a mí la canción termino con una sakura con solo el pantalón y el sostén puestos hasta que sono la canción favorita de alex **endless love de Lionel richie **de pronto comencé a llorar sentí como sakura se sentaba a mi lado desahógate es lo mejor …fue lo único que dijo la sentí que ella también lloraba seguro era por ese imbécil de yukito no me gustaba ver llorar a un mujer y menos si esa mujer era sakura la abrase y me abraso levante su cara para limpiar sus hermosos ojos pero en vez de eso la bese la bese con mucha pasión sentía como me devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad no se en que momento llegamos al suelo comencé con toda suavidad a acariciarla tome sus pechos en mis manos veía a Alexandra en su cara y por cómo me veía me imagine que también ella veía a yukito su ruptura tenía 1 año y la mía 6 horas …me quite la camisa sakura me miraba con deseo no sé cómo el idiota ese la dejo comencé a quitarle las ultimas prendas que tenia de ropa su cuerpo me tentaba siempre me ha tentado

…...

La llamada de shaoran me sorprendió llegue al bar un poco mojada la brisa hizo desastre con mi cabello y lo vi se veía muy guapo siempre ha sido lindo muy sexy estaba mal y eso no me gustaba

Que pasa shaoran ….no me gustaba verlo así

Perdí a Alexandra ¿? Me paso lo mismo que te paso a ti con yukito….si supieras la verdad shaoran me dije a mi misma

Te dejo por otra persona? cuanto has bebido…..mejor desviar la conversación

No mucho…

hasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy quiero terminar la historia espero que les guste saluditos


	2. Chapter 2

**siguiendo la historia ... **

No estaba muy ebrio pedí una botella de vodka cuando la terminamos le dije que fuéramos a mi departamento él tenía ganas de llorar nunca lo había visto así me partía el corazón verlo sufrir al salir del bar ya no llovía pero hacia frio conduje hasta mi departamento al entrar lo vi a punto de caer de rodillas a llorar

Sabes lo importante que es Alexandra en mi vida la amo sakura ….

Si lo sabía y a mí me había dolido tanto,yukito me dejo por eso él sabe que yo te amo shaoran..pensé

Vamos shaoran siéntate quieres una copa de vino ….el solo asentí después de muchas copas y un y de hablar y hacerle un strippep teas shaoran estaba llorando ..Yo con él no podía ver al hombre que amo llorando por alguien que no se lo merece cuando estaba a punto de secarme las lágrimas me beso me beso con pasión con lujuria me transmitía todo lo que sentía y también yo transmitía mi amor por el …..En qué momento llegue al suelo no tengo idea tampoco se en que momento mi sostén y la camisa de shaoran ya no estaban solo sentía sus manos tocar mis pechos me sentía maravillada shaoran me quito los jeans y su pantalón sastre ..era el hombre más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra tomo uno de mis senos con su mano y lo acaricio con mucha delicadeza se llevó a la boca el peson de mi seno izquierdo me sentía desmayar estaba muy excitada y él estaba más o igual que yo con mucha facilidad retiro la única prenda que quedaba lo vi sacarse el bóxer –o yo estaba ebria o shaoran era muy bien proporcionado de todos lados lo sentí empujar mis piernas con sus manos se acomodó entre mis piernas y con una suave envestida estaba dentro de mi mis hormonas estaban locas tanto que hicieron que me mareara solté un suave suspira al parecer lo escucho y lo éxito más se quitó de encima mío y deslizo sus dedos con suavidad en mi vagina haciéndome estremecer cada roce que me daba me sentía en las nubes bajo su cara hasta mi intimidad eres bella sakura …..fue lo único que dijo cuando comenzó a lamer y succionar a cada roce de su lengua sentía más fluidos salir de mi introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi interior haciendo que un espasmo sacudiera mi cuerpo mientras que con sus otra mano le daba atención a uno de mis pezones me sentía explotar en cualquier momento no sé de donde saque fuerza y tomo entre mis manos su erecto pene haciéndolo estremecer no era justo que solo yo sintiera placer deslice mi mano de arriba abajo al perecer había encontrado el movimiento indicado - sakura deja de hacer eso …. Me dijo apartando mi mano de su pene justo antes de llegar al orgasmo me cargo y quede acostada en el sofá el roce de sus dedos hicieron que mi orgasmo llegara al sentirme estremecer hizo que quedara sentada en el con sus manos en mis caderas y las mías en el sofá los movimientos eran sincronizados sentí una de sus manos aferrándose a mi espalda y la otra a mi cadera llegamos al clímax juntos entre besos caricias y sudor estábamos exhaustos el momento bello se rompió hasta que el me llamo Alexandra mi corazón se desmorono en miles de pedazos..Quería borrar el recuerdo de ella necesitaba hacerlo desaparecer a Alex de su corazón y de su mente aunque yo saliera herida en el proceso

…sabía que Alexandra no estaba con migo pero mi mente me jugó una mala pasada las copas hicieron estragos en mi vi como sakura así que le hizo el amor como ningún hombre se lo haría tal vez recordaba al idiota ese quería borrar el recuerdo quería estar yo ahí no sé porque me sentía celoso la hice mía 3 veces más para desaparecer el recuerdo de ese idiota al final los dos caímos rendidos…estaba borracho cansado y triste abrase a sakura y así me dormí,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, una incómoda luz golpeaba mi cara sentía un peso a mi lado pensé que era Alexandra pero no era sakura y estaba desnuda al igual que yo me levante

Que mierda hice …me fui para atrás y me golpe con el tocador busque mi bóxer y mi pantalón ..Vi mi móvil una llamada perdida de Alex camine al baño la resaca me estaba matando ..Mi móvil sonó era Alex

Hola

Shaoran mi amor perdóname quiero que me perdones hablemos por favor te necesito

Yo…. está bien Alexandra

Gracias te espero en la cafetería que está cerca de la corporación ..

Está bien dame 30 min …..y corte la comunicación

Al abrir la puerta vi a sakura..Estaba rara

Ya estas mejor shaoran….me decía …..creo que es mejor que te apures para que arregles las cosas con Alex…..me dijo ….tu saco y la camisa están en el sofá de la sala ….voy a preparar café - y se dirijo a la cocina

Por una parte me sentía feliz pero ver a sakura así me hacía sentir mal ya vestido fui donde esta ella

gracias sakura siempre serás mi amiga y muy querida amiga

De nada shaoran ahora vete o se te hará tarde

Salí del departamento de sakura ella solo me dijo suerte no hablamos de lo que paso creo que es mejor

N/A muchas odiaran a shaoran por su actitud

-…-

Al no sentir el cuerpo de shaoran me levante y lo oí en el baño estaba hablando con alguien y ese alguien era Alex me sentí mal yo pensé que me diría algo pero nada Salió de mi departamento diciéndome que era su mejor amiga su muy querida amiga … que mal solo una amiga

Cuando se fue me desahogue llore como nunca me recosté a la puerta llore como loca avente una taza de café que tenia junto a mi shaoran es un idiota pero así te amo…dije en vos alta

Oí mi móvil sonar pensé que era el pero no era mi abuelo

Abuelo como esta en que le puedo servir….le dije tratando de controlar mis lagrimas

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

bueno cada día de la semana estaré subiendo un capitulo nuevo espero que les guste

creo que me esta gustando como va quedando aunque tengo un problema con el capitulo final pero esperemos salga bien disfruten su lectura les cuento que me costo escribir el momento de intimidad de ellos dos pero quedo bien


	3. Chapter 3

un nuevo capitulo no lo habia subido porque no tenia internet y porque mi hermano me quita de la pc ..pero aqui esta lo prometido es deuda y espero les guste

...

Mi niña estas bien ¿? necesito que vengas a Francia dentro de una semana…lo último que me faltaba pensé

Si abuelo estoy bien Para que quieres que valla que pasa..

Necesito que arregles los tramites de la venta de la fabrica sabes que tu eres mi mano derecha en los negocios

Está bien abuelito estaré por halla el lunes …y corte la llamada deje el móvil en la mesita de te estaba recogiendo los pedazos de la tasa rota cuando volvió a sonar

Hola

Sakurita hola como estas se que algo te pasa mi instinto de madre me lo dice

Instinto de madre pero si ni siquiera eres mi madre tomoyo…le dije en tono de burla me quede callada pero sabes que dentro de unos meses lo seré así que dime … me pasa algo necesito tu ayuda puedes venir

Claro que si cariño en seguida llego a tu departamento

oí como alguien entraba en mi departamento

Sakura donde estas -era tomoyo con su gran barriguita tenía 7 meses de embarazo

Aquí en el cuarto tommy …le dije metiendo mis perfumes y maquillaje en la maleta

Que pasa cariño…me dijo abrasándome

Tomoyo ayer estuve con shaoran los dos bebimos y después hicimos el amor…..tomoyo me miraba como si me hubiese salido un tentáculo en la cabeza

Déjame asimilar esto estuviste con li y que paso porque paso eso

alex lo había dejado bebimos el lloro y yo lo abrace después paso lo otro al despertarme el estaba hablando con ella y creo que volvieron

Eso era de esperar sakura yo se que lo amas pero es más preferible ver a la persona que amas feliz en vez de verla infeliz a tu lado….las palabras de tomoyo eran ciertas realistas y dolorosas

Además me voy a Francia …. Le dije….. Me ayudas a empacar y a comprar un boleto

Heh? Claro cariño dame tu móvil para comprar el boleto.- dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama

Mientras tomoyo me ayudaba yo solo pensaba en lo que había pasado ….asi paso el dia hablando con tomoyo de cualquier cosa menos de li lo amo pero no lo esperare por siempre ..recibi otras llamadas de mi padre abuela y de mi hermano hablar con toya y escuchar la música de el de fondo no es nada bonito mas bien es abrumador como siempre me regaño la verdad no recuerdo porque ….. me acoste pensando que li me llamaría pero nada *sonando teléfono*

Hola …..

Sakura soy meiling …..wow la sorpresa de la noche pensé

Ah hola meiling que pasa

Qué manera de contestarme amargada…

No es eso estoy algo cansada y mañana salgo para Francia

Tomoyo me conto lo que paso entre mi primo y tu …esa tomoyo es una chismosa….. sé que es un imbécil una bestia un gusano idiota e insensible por hacerte eso pero si el supiera la verdad sería diferente….además odio a esa maldita perra de Alexandra…..

2 horas después …. :I

Vamos mei cálmate…..

No sakura me va a escuchar cómo te hace eso y después vuelve como si nada con esa idiota .bueno ni modo que hacerle cariño te dejo mi prometido me está llamando para una noche de mucho placer bye bye

Hay meiling no me digas eso nos hablamos luego

Así termino mi noche de dolor meiling habla habla y habla y nunca para…..

Una semana paso volando no tenía noticias de Li no me llamo nada seguro estaba feliz con Alex

Me desperté muy temprano a pesar que casi no dormí saque mis maletas tome los papeles del fax Marco me ayudo a subirlas al coche de tomoyo en el coche de tomoyo no hablamos nada iba leyendo los papeles que me mando mi abuelo….llegamos al aeropuerto antes de perder mi vuelo

Lista sakura ese es tu vuelo cuanto tiempo estarás en Francia..

Creo que son 2 meses tommy después de eso voy a Inglaterra con el abuelo cuidas bien a mi futura sobrina cuando nazca me mandas unas fotos vale y cuidas mi departamento ok

Claro que si cariño además tú serás su tía preferida que tengas buen viaje sak te cuidas vale

Sip tommy serás la primera que llame

_Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 345 con destino a Francia abordar puerta 5_

Bueno tommy me voy bye nos vemos ….abrace a tomoyo y le acaricie la barriga –adiós pequeña ciel..Cogí mis maletas y me fui serían unos meses muyyyy largos pensé aborde el avión primera clase comodidad haya voy

_Favor abrochar sus cinturones _

De camino a mi nuevo destino tal vez con el tiempo olvido a shaoran…

bueno hasta aqui queda el capitulo espero que les guste me estoy esforzando mucho por terminarlo aunque tengo problemas las musas que me ayudan a escribir se me escapan

ahora estoy leyendo una novela romántica de d. Palmer si no mal recuerdo haré una adaptación de una de ellas ayer la descubrí la estuve leyendo y me esta gustando soy de las que leen y si les gusta la historia sonríen como tontas imaginando la escena con sus personajes favoritos :) eso me pasa con esta historia es muy buena y pronto la tendran para leerla ademas de otra historia que tengo en progreso me despido y espero les guste


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado una semana desde que me acosté con sakura quiera oírla verla Alexandra me estaba fastidiando volviendo loco me sentía confundido tenía que aclarar mis sentimientos rápido después de mucho pensar y autoanalizarme cosa que no hago muy a menudo me di cuenta que a Alexandra no la quiero y nunca la he querido mientras que por sakura siempre ha habido una pequeña llama de amor asía ella tenía que terminar con Alexandra y hablar con sakura aunque ella amara al idiota de yukito pero tenía que decírselo

Llame a tomoyo …pero después del primer repique corte que le diría a tomoyo ella me andaba haciendo mala cara seguro que sakura le conto algo hasta me quiso golpear pero la barriga no la dejo y tampoco eriol a estas alturas estaría en el hospital a tomoyo el embarazo la hizo perder la dulzura de su carácter ¬¬

Después de alucinar con la cara de odio de tomoyo llame a Alexandra para cortar por las buenas después de la llamada ella llego a los 20 min entro a mi oficina como siempre con sus vestidos tan exóticos y ceñidos al cuerpo antes me hubiera tentado y hubiéramos tenido sexo en mi oficina como muchas veces pero hoy no todo había cambiado

Alex siéntate por favor

Que pasa amor ..me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla ….ya tengo arreglado lo del banquete la música los arreglos ya casi todos los asistentes confirmaron va hacer la boda del año shaoran el abogado y yo arreglamos los detalles y el cura que nos casara por la iglesia acepto que fuera con el vestido que yo diseñe .me dijo guiñándome el ojo

No habrá boda

Qué? ..me dijo desencajada y con rabia en su cara ….De seguro que ya te vinieron con el chisme de que tengo un amante pero eso es mentira shaoran tu sabes que las personas siempre hablan y más de mi soy tan publica que inventan cada cosa .- era verdad Alexandra había sido modelo digo ''sido'' porque se retiró .yo cuando la vi me quede maravillado una chica hermosa con ese cabello esos ojos color azules la noche que la conocí me acosté con ella después ella me frecuento y nos hicimos novios

No era eso pero me alegra que ya tengas a alguien tu y yo acabamos ya no quiero que seas ni mi novia ni mi futura esposa creo que amo a otra mujer y no eres tu así que por favor da por cancelado el compromiso así como tú me terminaste y me dijiste que no me amabas eso mismo te lo digo yo no quiero acerté sufrir pero esto se terminó ya llame a la señorita zuki le dije que cancelara todo -Alex no decía nada pero repentinamente se paro me aventó una almohada un florero que logre esquivar pero después me arrojo el anillo de compromiso lo esquive

Sabes que li púdrete me tienes harta con tus berrinches tus celos estoy harta además mejor para mi así no tengo que aguantarte ni a ti ni a tu familia eres de lo peor y si tengo un amante que es mejor que tu mucho mejor …y salió como un tornado no sin antes pararse en la puerta y aventarme un cenicero que me dio justo arriba de la ceja

Mierda….ALEXANDRA que te pasa me pudiste sacar el ojo….le dije con dolor auch

era libre bueno casi tendría que hablar con sakura y decirle que me perdone y que la amo pero sería mañana tendría que llevarle flores o algo así…pero primero auch mi cabeza me lleve la mano a donde estaba el golpe y tenía sangre …..Sangre …..…..Quiero un doctor el olor a sangre me marea…..áyame traiga un doctor por favor que me desangro… le dije casi llorando

Si señor …ayame en seguida entro a mi oficina …..por dios señor li ….saco el alcohol y limpio la herida yo no dejaba de quejarme me dolía a horrores -…..- cuando llego el doctor me reviso y me puso dos puntos ….maldita loca ..pense …..para terminar de joder mi dia se me inflamo el ojo …..dios que malo eres..dije levantando las manos ….iagh ….que es esto…..caca de paloma …baje los hombros estaba desanimado

…

Al dia siguiente después de mi ruptura con Alexandra decidi buscar a sakura compre flores y chocolates que se dañaron por la carrera y por los imbéciles de seguridad de aeropuerto Sakuraaaaaaaaaa -corrí como loco buscando a sakura en el aeropuerto después de lo que me dijo eriol

**Flash back**

Que haces aquí donde esta sakura…..le pregunte a eriol..y porque no me contestas las llamadas

Ay amigo eres una loca me extrañaste me trajiste flores y chocolates …me dijo abrasándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla….y que jodido te paso en el ojo no me digas que tomoyo te golpeo

Eriol deja de hacer y decir idioteces y dime donde esta sakura

Sakura en estos momentos está en el aeropuerto

Que como que ¿aeropuerto?

Si ya saber donde aterrizan y despegan los aviones shaoran …..lo vi como queriendo ahorcarlo pero si lo hacia tomoyo me mataría así que Salí corriendo me subí a mi camioneta rumbo al aeropuerto

Fin del flash back

Sakura …rayos donde estas corrí por todo el aeropuerto cuando vi a una chica castaña de cabello largo caminando hacia las escaleras del avión sakuraaaaaa le grite a través del vidrio del aeropuerto como no me escucho quise entrar pero los de seguridad no me dejaron y me jodieron mis rosas y los chocolates me deje caer en uno de los muchos asientos que habían -….maldición acababa de perder a la mujer que siempre he amado …que imbécil eres shaoran -para terminar de fregar los puntos me dolían y me había golpeado el ojo con uno de esos mastodontes

Shaoran que haces aquí…..esa vocecita yo la conozco …..tomoyoooo donde esta sakura..le dije casi estrellándome con ella

Sakura y para que quieres saberlo para que la hagas sufrir y después te vayas con la perra esa de Alexandra … ok tomoyo estaba de mal humor solo de verme….y que te paso en el ojo diablos se me adelantaron …dijo frustrada

Ya dime donde se fue sakura me urge hablar con ella ….ella me estaba analizando una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su boca ….no me gusta esa sonrisa tomoyo ….le dije me tenia espantado

Sabes que shaoran no te lo diré te lo mereces por hacer sufrir a mi prima …..me dijo de lo más normal ….. Mejor me voy eriol se debe de estar muriendo de hambre

No tomoyo dímelo ya porfa dime donde esta sakura …..ella se voltio con un aura negra ay dios mejor no molesto..

Dije que no te lo diría shaoran li y ahora llévame al departamento de sakura ….la obedecí era pequeña pero era muy agresiva …..

…

El viaje sin problemas pase durmiendo estoy cansadísima al llegar al aeropuerto de Francia tome mis maletas y vi a frey esperándome lo salude con la mano y camine hasta donde el estaba

Señorita sakura que gusto me da verla ….me dijo sonriendo …..que tal el viaje

Muy bien frey aunque mi cabello es un desastre…le dije tratando de domar a la llama que tengo como cabello …..tomo mis maletas y la subió me abrió la puerta del copiloto el sabia que no me gustaba ir en el asiento de atrás cuando el subió arranco frey era el mayordomo de mi abuelo tenia 45 años era un señor muy lindo los años le sentaban de maravilla era un cuarentón casado y con 3 hijas …. Frey como ha estado mi abuelo…..muy bien madam salió a correr conmigo …..mi abuelo corriendo y siguió yendo….oh no señorita dijo que estaba muerto de cansancio ese día no dijo nada la mansión paso en absoluto silencio …..jajjajajajajajjajja no aguantaba el estomago solo de imaginar al abuelo corriendo ….llegamos a la mansión fui recibida por mi abuela siempre con su bello carácter me abrazo me beso y pregunto cómo está el novio sakurita ….cuando le dije que estaba sola ella puso el grito en el cielo y esto fue lo que me dijo

Esto no pude ser como una joven tan bella como no va a tener un novio sakura …decía dando vueltas por toda la sala….ya sé que haremos después que cierres el negocio en la venta de la fabrica …no que no sea lo que me imagino pensé …..

… 0w0…XD…

**Las cosas se le complicaran a shaoran? Que pensara hacer la abuela de sakura? Sakura al fin se acordara de algo importante que ha olvidado? no te pierdas el siguiente capítulo de AMIGA de tu escritora amateur Lady kobato jajajajjajaja**

**Bueno chicas que les ha parecido el capitulo he tenido pocos review pero aunque sea uno me hace feliz **** espero que les valla gustando el rumbo que va tomando mi historia **

**Termine de leer la novela de D palmer y la adaptare con sakura y shaoran como los personajes principales comenzare este fin de semana y terminare también esta historia no la quiero dejar inconclusa bueno me despido de ustedes y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMAR UN TIEMPO Y LEER MI HISTORIA **


	5. Chapter 5

SAKURA

Haremos una fiesta invitare a muchos solteros sakura a tus amigas ah llamare a tomoyo no sé porque ella no vino le pediré que me ayude…..

Abuela yo …a mí me gusta otra persona …..

No importa quién es lo pondremos celoso hasta que se decida y se te declare y quien es belleza ¿? ….Decirlo o no decirlo ese era el dilema en mi cabeza …..pues veras abuelita es shaoran li …shaoran li SHAORAN LI sakura es el hombre más bello y millonario de toda china….dijo emocionada ….

abuelita pero él se va a casar …mi abuela paró en seco esa noticia no se la esperaba …solo sonrió …..tranquila mi amor …ahí estaba esa mirada

Frey entro a mi rescate…señorita su abuelo la solicita en la empresa la llevare. …..ni modo a trabajar ir recorriendo las calles de Francia era una belleza al llegar a la empresa mi abuelo me presento al resto de ejecutivos los salude serena y confiada en mi … discúlpame Ryu pero no confió en esta niña ….mi abuelo solo sonreía con confianza …..te quedaras asombrado de lo que mi nieta hace Frank ..Solo le sonreí más tarde les demostraría de lo que estaba hecha Salí siendo la mejor en economía internacional estos viejitos tontos no sabían nada de nada….sakura hablaremos con los abogados de las empresas Portfran`s y con el presidente…..está bien abuelo

Así pasaron los días y las semanas después de la reunión con los del grupo Lomas donde cabe decir que los deje sorprendidos a todos con mis conocimientos analizando ventajas y desventajas de la compra de corporación Lomas les gane a muchos compradores todos eran hombres yo la única chica se imaginaran las mirada después de 3 semanas o mas de trabajar me encontraba boca abajo en el sofá de mi habitación tenia sueño mareo y nauseas sabía que algo no andaba bien con ese pensamiento me quede dormida

*sueño de sakurita

Mami mami apúrate que llegaremos tarde mi papa y mis abuelos nos esperan apúrate mama no me hagas esperar más…

Ya lo sé mi amor solo deja le pongo las botitas a tu hermanito y nos vamos….

….,me desperté sobresaltada nunca había soñado nada así …y si estoy embarazada naaaaa pero mierda ..Tome un calendario tenía 1 semana de retraso….baje como alma que lleva el diablo las escaleras…

Sakura cariño dónde vas con tanta prisa…..mi abuela la mire con horror miente sakura inventa una mentira y no la veas a los ojos.

etto voy a caminar una amiga me invito a ver los mimos abuelita…..le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla…..nos vemos luego bye abuelo….Salí disparada antes que me detuvieras de nuevo… corrí sabía hablar francés no me perdería como hace 7 años llegue a la farmacia en los mostradores estaban las pruebas llegue al mostrador page mi prueba al salir me tope con la gran sorpresa en una de las revistas de una librería …**SHAORAN LI Y LIAN SMITH NUEVO ROMANCE** eso me callo cómo un balde de agua helada cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando -que estúpida eres sakura pensar que todavía podía haber una oportunidad….cuando llegue a la mansión el pánico me atrapo que haría si sale positivo que le voy a decir a touya a mis papas a mis abuelos a mi tía diossssss ayúdame …..llegue a la mansión mis abuelos no estaban así que seriamos sencillo hacer la prueba entre al baño leí las instrucciones espere .espere mierdaaaaaaa el tiempo pasa muy lento daba vuelta como león enjaulado los minutos no pasan …..arggggg eso es desesperante …cuando al fin pasaron los 5 min donde habían parecido horas mire la prueba con horror tenia la caja en la otra mano una rayita es negativo ….dos rayitas positivo mi vista viajaba de la caja a la prueba no podía creerlo…e. estoy embarazada me senté en la tasa del inodoro dios santo Salí de ahí no sin antes botar esa prueba cogí mi móvil marque el número de tomoyo

Un repique, dos repiques se escuchaba música o un partido de futbol no se estaba aturdidA

Gollllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllll….cállense partida de pendejos ….tomoyo y sus histeria ya en sus últimas semanas de seguro esta insoportable

Hola….. Si sakura¿?

Tomoyo como estas de tu embarazo necesito que te sientes lo que diré es fuerte -le dije

…

TOMOYO

Mi teléfono repicaba pensé que era mama pero no estos idiotas no me dejaban escuchar Cuando al fin lo alcance para contestar

Gollllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllll….cállense partida de pendejos … se callaron .Eriol shaoran yamasaki y no sé quien más estaban viendo un partido de futbol shaoran desde que le dije que no le diría donde esta sakura siempre viene a rogarme

Hola…si sakura?...nunca espere lo que me dijo

**Tomoyo como estas de tu embarazo necesito que te sientes lo que diré es fuerte** ….eso me asusto me senté...Vale estoy sentada…me dije…tomoyo estoy embarazada… queeeeeeeeeeeee le dije levantándome….. santo cielo sakura iba hacer mama eriol me miraba asustado no sé porque rápidamente se paro del sofá y fue donde estaba yo me imagino que pálida

Tomoyo estas bien…me dijo pasándome agua al parecer los otros no se habían percatado

Eriol sa -sakura esta….no sabía si ponerme a llorar de la alegría o reír como loca o agarrar a shaoran li por la corbata y ahorcarlo. O tortúralo de la peor manera

Le paso algo malo tomoyo habla…me pregunto eriol viendo con cara de horror y mi semblante no ayudaba en nada

No eriol nada malo ….le dije sonriendo …solo que ella está embarazada….le dije

Ha entonces todo bien….no había asimilado la noticia pensé Que queeeeeee...pego semejante grito que los otros tres lo volvieron a ver con cara de ¿qué mierda te pasa estúpido? …..que pasa nunca han visto a un hombre gritar ¬¬ sip contestaron los tres pero nunca te habíamos visto a ti eriol…siguieron con su discusión …..levante el móvil y la llamada de sakura seguía ahí escuchando todo

Sakura sigues ahí….

**Si tommy shaoran está ahí o es idea mía**

Hou no no cariño solo eriol y Ha takashi

**Hummmmmmmmmm sabes estoy emocionada y a la vez me siento confundida y sola en lo que me está pasando**…..sakura quería llorar y se lo noto en su voz

No estás sola sakura tienes muchos que te queremos y créeme que li también…..

**No creo tomoyo por aquí leí que lo han visto muy junto a una chica de nombre Lian**

Así yo también leí eso .pero no le hagas caso amiga ...le dije tratando de animarla la verdad no sabía esa noticia Li está muerto…..**bueno tomoyo te dejo tengo que preparar mi maleta pasado mañana salgo a Inglaterra** -me dijo sakura estaba mal y yo lo sabia …vale cariño cuídate si y cuidas a esa preciosura que viene en camino ..La oí reírse ..**Claro que si hermana lo hare acuérdate de mandarme las fotos de ciel cuando nazca **….claro que si sak..**Bueno tomoyo bye nos veremos pronto**…. Cuando corte la llamada llame al imbécil esepero

shaoran ven …..lo llame y él me contesto…**voy 3 min….**eso me enfureció…ven en este instante idiota antes que te habiente por la ventana ….. el resto me miro con horror … cambios hormonales dijeron los 4 muy bajito para que yo no escuchara … cuando li estuvo a un paso de mi…..sabes que acabo de hablar con sakura -vi cómo se le iluminaban los ojos …sabes que me dijo ..El negó con la cabeza…que estas saliendo con una chica de nombre Liam ….

BUENO BUENO

El nuevo capítulo me encanto como quedo no se ustedes ese sueño de sakura se me pareció a uno que yo tuve pero quedo en nada

Agradezco que me digan donde hay que mejorar es un poco complicado para mí en mi cabeza se como pasara pero cuando lo escribo es diferente para no confundirnos a partir de ahora pondré el nombre del personaje que hablara ejemplo →SAKURA ← y cuando estén hablando entre ellos tendrán negrita o un espacio para que entendamos mejor espero les guste la historia comenzare con la edición de la adaptación de UNAS LOCAS VACACIONES en cuenta tenga el primer cap lo subo junto a mi otra historia que esta si nombre \o.o / buenos mis lectoras las dejos y voy a editar


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaaaa de nuevo como han estado ¿? Disculpen la demora es que mi vida tiene muchas tormentas en este momento**

**Pero eso no importa aquí el nuevo capítulo me alegra que me escriban aunque solo sean 2 review los que recibo pero no importa ESCRIBO POR USTEDES GRACIAS POR LAS QUE ME LEEN **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**SHAORAN**

Había pasado por tantas cosas después de que tomoyo no me dijo dónde estaba sakura a la mañana siguiente tenia a mis ex suegros en mi oficina

Señor y señora chang en que le puedo ayudar ….me imaginaba lo que iban a decir ya me sabia la cháchara de estos dos así que me senté en mi escritorio y los deje hablar …..

_shaoran cómo es posible que dejes a mi hija que dirán nuestros amigos los primos de Alexandra seremos la comida de los medios de comunicación shaoran imagínate lo que dirá tu madre ahora venía tasuku Chang ….._

_shaoran nuestra hija te necesita si terminas con ella retirare las acciones de tu empresa_ …a me estaba amenazando a mi a SHAORAN LI ….

veras tasuku si retiras tus acciones no afectas en nada a las empresas li eres un accionista minoritario si no te acuerdas yo los he sacado de la ruina muchas veces además a mi padre no le importara que salgas del grupo cuanto crees que valgan tus acciones Chang ….

_mucho dinero shaoran….contestaba la señora Chang tasuku mejor se quedo callado_ …

se equivoca señora las acciones de su marido no alcanzan ni los 50 mil dólares si retiras tus acciones se quedarían sin sus lujos en una semana con lo que gastan ustedes …así que te propongo un trato terminamos mi compromiso con Alexandra por las buenas subiendo a 45 mil tus acciones o …..lo mire muy serio ….o te compro las acciones en menos de 10 mil y quito la ayuda que se le da a tu familia decide ….me cruce de brazos la señora y el no dejaban de mirarse ….

_aceptamos shaoran pero esto lo sabrá tu madre ….era la señora amenazándome_ mi mama me da miedo pero por favor ya no soy un niño_…._

_lo siento Amy pero mi mama ya lo sabe y está de acuerdo con migo_ ….se levantaron indignados ahora si oficialmente era libre al fin

La noche anterior había hablado con mis padres y me dijeron que al fin había dejado a esa sanguijuela y les alegraba que me gustara sakura después de hablar por horas y celebrar me dormí pensando donde estará mi bello cerezo pero la encontraría

Al día siguiente en todos los periódicos

**COMPROMISO DISUELTO**

La pareja conformada por Shaoran Li y la modelo retirada Alexandra Chang han roto su compromiso fuentes allegadas a ambas familias dicen que el compromiso termino en paz y que ambos fueron felices mientras duro

Qué tontería pensé agarre otro periódico

**NUEVO SOLTERO alisten lápiz y papel para saber lo que le gusta y conquistarlo **

El guapísimo Shaoran Li está en libertad y con su corazón a la espera de su nuevo amor conoce los gustos de este guapo empresario multimillonario y las cosas que le desagradan

Esto si me hace reír como iban a saber de mi si ni siquiera me conoce

Así pasaron las semanas siempre yendo al departamento de tomoyo para que me dijera dónde estaba pero no conseguí nada hasta esta noche una visita un partido de fut y la noticia que me daría tomoyo al fin volvería pensé cuando me dijo que había hablado con ella pero nunca lo que me dijo

….. Sabes que acabo de hablar con sakura -se me iluminaron los ojos …sabes que me dijo ...Negué con la cabeza…que estas saliendo con una chica de nombre lian ….heh ¿? No sabía que decir ...No tomoyo yo no Salgo con lian …ah y es verdad sabes que pensaba decirte donde esta sakura pero no disfruta tu vida shaoran y no la molestes eres un pesado y un patán dices querer a mi prima pero andas con otra que te pasa por favor…tomoyo estaba enojada …..Porque Salí con lían ahora estaba arrepentido demonios hago cada mierda …tomoyo yo no estoy saliendo con lían ella es mi amiga nada mas yo amo a sakura ….le dije….no se que creer shaoran mejor no me vuelvas a preguntar por ella si..no quiero verla sufrir y más como está ahora por favor …..la mire quería llorar pero en vez de arreglar la situación la empeore saliendo con lían …está bien no volveré a preguntar por ella nunca más ….le dije …..shaoran ..Me llamo tomoyo..Deja de hacer cosas que hagan sufrir a mi prima si la quieres demuéstralo y deja de salir con cuanta tipa se te cruce en frente….(N/A no saben lo difícil que se me hace escribir sin mi portátil tengo que rogarle al insensible de mi hermano)

…

Han pasado 5 días desde lo de lían..No la volvía haber pero toda mujer que se me acercaba era peligrosa ..Ese día en la tarde fui a ver a tomoyo quería preguntar si sakura está bien pero lo que paso me traumo por toda la vida

Hola tomoyo …le dije buscándola pero nada donde se mete esta mujer…tomoyo donde estas ….escuche un quejido …tomoyo? Abrí la puerta de su cuarto cuando me vi lloro mas …yo me quede en shock …**shaoran ayúdame** ….estaba sudada ..y que mierda es esta agua cuando puse el pie para ir donde ella me resbale con el agua viscosa…hahah que mierda es eso…le dije…**shaoran revente fuente los dolores no me dejan moverme ayúdame** ..Me dijo ya histérica ..Reventó fuente

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ta t ata tannnnnn que les pareció el capítulo estoy terminando la historia aunque tengo muchos planes cuando es el momento de escribirlo se me van las ideas por eso las escribo en mi cuaderno bueno lo importante es si les gusto el capítulo espero sus comentarios

Pd si tengo algún error ortográfico me disculpo estas tratando de leer los jeroglíficos que escribo no es nada fácil tengo que adivinar aunque no es muy largo espero les agrade

Gracias nos leemos luego


	7. Chapter 7

hola como estan ?...yo aqui apurada con la universidad y todas las cosas que una tiene que hacer para ser alguien mejor en la vida

bueno me tome tiempo el capitulo lo iba a subir el viernes pasado pero el tiempo no me dejo

pero aqui esta el capitulo espero les guste... sigamos donde nos quedamos

...

SHAORAN

..ahahahahha que asco me caí de culo en el….no seque la tome de la cintura respira tomoyo inhala exhala ..Le dije estaba asustado …..shaoranahhahahahhaha mis maletas están en el closet …hahahahhahaha mierda esto duele …dijo estrangulándome el brazo ….tomoyo cálmate respira ..haaaaaaaaaa no puedo ….cuando cogí sus maletas …espérame las subo al auto después vengo por ti ..Le dije ..Pero ella me agarro por la corbata …..Estás loco ya no aguanto más esta niña quiera salir shaoran …me dijo con los ojos oscuros sudada y llorando..Así que hice malabares la sujetaba a ella y con la otra mano las maletas ….nos montamos en la camioneta ..HHAHAHAHAAAHHA MIERDA SHAORAN APURATE …me dijo dando golpes en el asiento ….ya voy no me pongas nervioso….QUE QUIERES QUE CIEL NASCA EN TU 4X4 APURATE LI HAHAHAHAHA MIERDA MIERDA …..tomoyo me llevaba nervioso casi choco y como iba a exceso de velocidad me detuvo la policía ….señor sabe que violo el limite ..Me decía el oficial…vera oficial lo que pasa es que la señora tendrá a su bebe…en ese momento tomoyo respiraba con dificultad y se sostenía el vientre…..AHAHHAHAHAHAH TU IMBECIL ARRANCA HAHAHAHHAHAHA …..Puede irse me dijo el oficial seguro le dio miedo tomoyo …estaba por llegar SHAORAN APURATEE SANTO CIELO ERES MAS LENTO QUE UN AHHAHAHAHHAHA MIERDA MIERDA NECESITO AHORCAR A ALGUIEN …y ese alguien fui yo …..hahhahtomoyo déjame …respira respira …cuando la vi cerró los ojos y respiro con calma …..Cuando íbamos llegando HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA el grito que pego hizo que acelerara más rápido llegamos a la clínica después de una vuelta equivocada cuando me baje baje las maletas me confundí de embarazada…señor quien es usted. Vamos tomoyo ahora no me conoces ...lo siento pero me llamo aya..La mire no era tomoyo …cuanto lo siento ..Me regrese a la camioneta ERES UN IMBECIL LI …al momento de una contracción me golpeo ..Vi a un enfermero llegar en mi auxilio entraron rápido con tomoyo su ginecólogo estaba con ella me quede registrando a tomoyo y llame a eriol

Repique ,repique ,repique,,,

Hola …eriol tu hija está por nacer …..q-que-como lo oyes idiota tu hija está por nacer ..Cuando le dije ese me corto .en menos de 15 min eriol estaba en la clínica como loco buscando a tomoyo

Shaoran donde esta tomoyo…..me pregunto…calma amigo ven conmigo …caminamos al cuarto de tomoyo cuando entramos estaba más calmada …shaoran disculpa ..Me dijo tomoyo señalándome el ojo no te preocupes …eriol...se abrasaron cuando entro el doctor le dijo a tomoyo que está completamente dilatada algo que yo no entendí y al parecer eriol tampoco vi como eriol sacaba la cámara de video de tomoyo …..señora hiragisawa prepárese para tener a su hija cuando yo le diga puje puja …yo solo veía sorprendido como se da la vida era asombroso y me dio asco

mi hija nació eriol estaba pálido no de ver el nacimiento sino que le tenía la mano demasiado apretada ..

Ay tomoyo mi mano y lo solté cuando vi a mi nena me emocione tanto que llore era hermosa eriol levanto a shaoran del suelo hasta sentarlo hombres no aguantan nada pensé...y me dormí….

vi a tomoyo con su hija me les acerque ..Hola nenita wow eres muy fuerte hiciste sufrir a tio shaoran le dije la nene solo abría un ojito y me miraba …no se perece a ninguno de ustedes …les dije señalándolos ….eriol se fijo…..es verdad no se parece a ninguno serán que nos cambiaron a la nene tomoyo ….tomoyo lo miro feo y nos señalo

Así pasaron los meses no sabía nada de sakura entre a una cafetería cuando vi a la chica que atiende con una revista donde sale sakura embarazada? Ahora sí que la perdí para siempre pensé ..Oye me la prestas ..Le dije a la chica …claro tome señor..Revise las páginas de la revistas eran casi 5 páginas de sakura

Y decían

SAKURA KINOMOTO AMAMIYA Embarazada

_La joven analista y economista sakura kinomoto está esperando su primer hijo …estaba esperando que dijeran quien es el padre pero nada ..La joven tiene 7 meses de embarazo no se sabe quién es el padre pero ella dijo que el padre es un joven empresario muy influyente la familia Amamiya también se encuentran felices por el nacimiento de su nieta Lena Ciel hiragizawa daidouji hija del empresario eriol hiragisawa y la diseñadora tomoyo daidougi_ …..Aparecía una foto de eriol y tomoyo juntos a Lena.._La joven kinomoto dice sentirse realizada en todos los aspectos de su vida también dijo que ella siempre a amado al papa de su hijo pero no quiso revelar el nombre solo sabemos que es un empresario muy influyente….la joven poso para nuestra revista mostrando su bella barriga de 7 meses nos dijo que será una excelente madre y que cuenta con el apoyo de su familia… y pronto volvería a Japón_

Sakura embarazada …..Los pensamientos venían a mi mente 7 meses ella tiene 7:meses q se fue hummm tenía que ver más fotos se veía hermosa estando embarazada le tuve envidia al padre de ese bebe yo quiera serlo pero…..lastimosamente no se pudo ...Salí de la cafetería con mi expreso me subí a mi 4 x4 directo a mi casa no quería ir al trabajo eso es lo bueno de ser el presidente

SAKURA

Estaba en un avión rumbo a Japón después de discutir porque en mi estado no se puede viajar las azafatas y el piloto me tenían toda mimada había sido un largo tiempo fuera de mi país quería ver a ciel quiera hablar con shaoran..Ninguno de ellos sabía que yo había vuelto …..Cuando vi la pulsera que andaba me acorde de toya casi me estrangula cuando le dije lo de mi embarazo mama y papa brincaron de la alegría mis abuelos casi me los mato por la noticia pero me dieron todo el apoyo me sentía súper bien

Meses atrás

Estaba asustada toda la familia estaba reunida mis papas mi hermano y su esposa mis abuelos estaba con nauseas la abuela me había visto correr muchas veces al baño por el olor a canela hoy era un aniversario más de boda de mis abuelos así que decidí decirles la BOMBA….

Sakura cariño estas bien …me decía mi mama…..si mami no te preocupes …..Cuando me levante de mi silla me miraban raro…señores tengo que decirles algo….capte la mirada de mi hermano que venía con Syo

Familia … mejor ahora que nunca suelta de un solo la bomba sakura..Pensé….verán yo he he …sakura habla me tienes desesperado….era touya lo vi feo me cae mal que me apresuren …..Bueno yo yo estoy embarazada… mi abuelo y touya se están ahogando con el vino mi mama y la abuela estaban riendo mi cuñada veía muy chistosa la escena a mí se me bajo la presión cuando vi a touya acercárseme como cuando asesino cediendo de sangre me miro y por poco me ahorca si no hubiese sido por el actuar de frey estaría muerta

Sakura como se te ocurre salir embarazada estás loca quien es el papa dímelo que yo lo mato

Hijo por favor cálmate sakura nos dirá quién es el padre y como sucedió esto pero tú no harás nada entiendes touya …. Touya solo quedo viendo a mi mama después a mi papa y se sentó

Yo les conté todo bueno no como sucedió sino otra historia cuando les dije el nombre del papa de mi hijo todos pegaron el grito en el cielo pero al final todo salió bien me abrasaron brindaron y me consintieron todos mis antojos mi mama estuvo conmigo en el primer ultrasonido la abuela en la consulta mi papa mi abuelo y touya en la entrevista de la revista people cuando les dije que viajaría a Japón me desearon suerte y touya me dijo que si ese mocoso no me creía lo iba a matar y no dejaría evidencia …lo que me hizo reír

Cuando aterrizamos baje con mucho cuidado viento y un hermoso sol saludaron mi regreso

...

otro capitulo corto lo siento quería hacerlo mas largo ...AL FIN aparece sakura no entrare en las detalles porque nos vamos acercardo al final de la historia que me a costado un montón como saben no estoy familiarizada con los partos así que use mi imaginacion y la TV tampoco se como se desarrollan las chicas embarazadas pero son temperamentales

gracias a las chicas que me dejan sus reviews ...los espero con mucho entusiasmo...me gusta que me escriban asi me inspiran para escribir mas GRACIAS CHICAS

bueno me despido cambio y fuera ...espero les agrade bye bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola mis bell lectores espero estén bien….**

**Les paso a dejar un nuevo capítulo desde donde nos quedamos anteriormente ..últimamente he estado falta de ideas y de inspiración para escribir ….pero aquí está el capítulo ya pronto estaré entregándoles el final de Amiga…**

**N/A son las notas mías ya saben que me gusta meterme en las historias **

…**..XD…**

Camine por el aeropuerto con mi lindo vestido mi cabello corto y mis zapatos de tacón las miradas viajaban hacia mí al salir tome un taxi primero dejaría las maletas en mi departamento después iría a ver a tomoyo..Cuando llegue estaba intacto recorrí y vi el sofá donde shaoran y yo creamos a Ian me reí sola entre en mi habitación puse mis maletas me quite mis tacones me di una ducha me puse unos jeans una camisa floja y Salí a donde tomoyo

Me fui caminando cuando llegue toque el timbre tomoyo me abrió cuando me vio estaba sorprendida y dispuesta a llorar ..No llores tomoyo que me harás llorar …..Le dije….sakura cuando volviste que bella que estas prima entra …cuando entre vi a Lena en el suelo jugando con unos cubos …hola mi amor le dije ..Parece que me reconoció o le caí bien que me sonrió…. Tomoyo vengo dispuesta a decirle a shaoran la verdad ...le solté de una…..estás segura ..Claro que si se lo dije los abuelos así pasaron las horas hablando y hablando …mañana iré donde el temprano….le dije a tomoyo despidiéndome en la puerta ..Suerte cariño y descansa -adiós belleza pronto nos iremos las 3 de shopping ..la nene solo me sonrió y me lleno de baba la mejilla…..

No quise caminar me fui a mi departamento en taxi cuando llegue me cambie estaba muerta de cansancio y dormí dormí como un bebe

7:30 am la alarma de mi móvil sonaba y sonaba ese no lo podía tirar al suelo me levante con pilas repuestas para enfrentar a shaoran me bañe y me puse muy guapa …busque entre mis maletas mi vestido azul marino estilo griego me arregle el cabello un poco de maquillaje y mis sandalias tacón cuña en color mostaza Salí y le di la dirección al taxista cuando llegue a las empresas li me sentí mareada y con ganas de desmayarme pero no tenía que ser valiente ..Vamos sakura tu puedes me di ánimos y entre la recepcionista me miro raro y con burla …le puedo servir en algo señorita ...eso era un sarcasmo maldita bruja pensé …si quiero hablar con el señor li dígale que de parte de sakura kinomoto cuando llamo a la asistente de Li me pasaron de inmediato a presidencia …me subí en el ascensor ..Cuando la puerta se abrió mire a Ayame …sakura el señor li la espera ..Muchas gracias …de nada …y me abrió la puerta …..

…

Shaoran

Cuando llegue a la oficina pensé terminar rápido e irme no se tal vez a ver a Ciel ( N/A importante la nena de tomoyo se llama Lena Ciel por si se les olvida) pero cuando ayame me dijo que una señorita de nombre sakura kinomoto me buscaba le dije que la hiciera pasar de inmediato después de cortarle a ayame ….se ilumino mi vida me sentí emocionada pero tendría que verme sereno pero no podía me acomode el cabello aunque fue de más me sentí el aliento fresca menta pensé me arregle y me senté a esperar que apareciera ya estaba impaciente me levante cuando abrieron la puerta me deje caer en la silla y me golpee el codo suprime el dolor shaoran suprimelo se me paralizo el corazón y entro sakura wwow estaba más bonita ese vestido le hacía ver muy bella me levante y le dije que tomara asiento en los sofás que hay en mi oficina … shaoran hola…..me dijo ….hola ..Le conteste

…

Sakura

Hola solo eso me iba a decir ni modo me tocaba hablar a mi …él seguía de pie así que le dije que se sentara ..Quiero que hablemos de algo…le dije…

Estas hermosa nunca había visto a alguien que estuviera embarazada y se viera así de linda…

muchas gracias shaoran…le sonreí …tenemos una plática pendiente .le dije…la ves en mi departamento se que para ti fue un error pero para mí no ….fue muy especial porque te amo shaoran por eso termine mi relación con yukito …..No quiero que pienses que no amo al padre de mi hijo… le dije tocándome mi barriga porque lo adoro con todo mi ser

…

Shaoran

Porque me decía eso me ama ella está enamorada de mi hace mucho soy un imbécil porque no me di cuenta antes ..como que el padre claro si ella está enamorada de otro estaba cabizbajo había perdido a sakura diablos ….ella se levantó del sofá y me tomo la cara

Sakura

Sabes quién es el papa de mi hijo ..Me pregunto cómo lo iba a saber …shaoran por favor siéntate ..la obedecí vi que se volvió a sentar ….lo que diré es un poco fuerte shaoran …..de seguro me dirá lo que paso con el padre de su hijo el hijo que ese imbécil me robo eso hijo que anda sakura ahí debería de ser mío …tu eres el papa ….maldición yo tenía que ser el padre .heh? en que parte me perdí ….. tu eres el padre de Ian shaoran …..la vi estaba sorprendido …espera espera yo soy el padre …me dije señalándome estaba emocionado pero no salía de mi asombro….no te lo estoy diciendo para que te hagas cargo del ni de mi además yo me metí sola en esto pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que siempre te he amado shaoran li…rayos estaba en shock el hijo era mío comencé a atar clavos ese día ninguno de los dos nos cuidamos a mí se me olvido y por lo visto a sakura también cuando reaccione tenía a ayame de frente a mi …..señor li…..está usted bien …sakura ...dije ….señor la señora sakura tiene5 min que salió de su oficina salió llorando …..señor está usted bien…cuando reaccione abrace a ayame …..si seré papa ayame la mujer que amo espera un hijo mío…ella solo me miraba raro …..Salí corriendo buscando a sakura el ascensor dilataría mucho así que baje las escaleras cuando llegue a recepción le pregunte a miyu ….la señora que hace poco entro por donde se fue …no se y la verdad no me interesa por favor vuelve a trabajar …todos la veían sorprendidos ….yo la mire mal…oye sabes quién soy yo …le dije ….pues la verdad no y no me interesa ….pues te debería de interesar soy el presidente y dueño de empresas li soy shaoran li y no me gusta esa forma que atiendes a las personas ….la chica estaba pálida …eres una malcriada por hoy te la paso pero te tendré vigilada se-ño-ri-ta …en ese momento iba entrando eriol….eriol sabes donde esta sakura ..heh? sakura ….eres un idiota…vi como se acercaba a mí una chica de limpieza …señor li disculpe….la señora esta por ahí …y vi a sakura sentada en una de las bancas al frente de la empresa llorando….shaoran si tomoyo se entera de esto te mata -solo lo mire cómo te llamas …le dije a la joven tal vez tenía la edad de sakura …..Yuri señor …..Estas estudiando …si señor llevo 4to de economía ….está bien Yuri por haberme dicho dónde está mi prometida quiero que mañana te presentes con ayame serás la nueva asistente de la señora joun …muchas gracias señor li …..Todos estaba sorprendidos y me voltee a la recepcionista…tu ocuparas el lugar de ella y no digas nada si no te quedas sin empleo...y Salí camine hacia ella no se había ni percatado de ni me senté a su lado…disculpe pero estoy ocupando toda la banca

No veo a nadie más lindura….y subió la cabeza…shaoran ….

Porque te fuiste …. Decía shaoran

No me decías nada así que me fui cuando iba saliendo por culpa de la recepcionista se me doblo el pie y me senté aquí un momento … decía sakura


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mis bellas lectoras aquí de nuevo yo con un nuevo capítulo, o bien con el final de la historia; hasta hoy termine el capítulo final es un dolor de cabeza debería de tener muchas inspiración por estar de vacaciones pero no mis musas se han ido se esfumaron y me han dejado sola hasta ahora que pude inspirarme, y escribir el final espero les guste **

**Comencemos **

::::…:::::::::

sakura yo también te amo se lo dije sin darle tiempo a que analizara te amo te amo siempre lo he hecho y me alegra ser papa …..Le dije besándola ...La vi separarse de mí con cara de dolor…..ouchh demonios …agarro mi mano y la puso en su barriga en ese momento mi hijo estaba pateando….. Tu hijo es un celoso no deja que nadie se me acerque y en esos vas tú querido auch ….. la vi estirarse en la banca …..no le gusta que pongas mis senos encima de donde él esta ….. Yo solo sonreía….además me hace comer a las 3 de la mañana ir al baño cada 30 minutos no sabes por lo que he pasado shaoran …me decía …

Vamos cariño ahora estarás conmigo yo te ayudare en todo hablaremos mañana con mi familia mi mama se pondrá contenta ….le dije a sakura ..

eso si shaoran ten cuidado que touya te quiere matar dice que eres un pervertido por aprovecharte de su hermanita ….cuando me dijo eso solo la abrace la tome de la mano y entramos a empresas li…..eriol fue el primero en saludarla cuando estábamos en mi oficina …

Sakura cariño como has estado que enorme te vez …me dijo eriol yo quede viendo a shaoran hirió mis sentimientos …..eres un imbécil eriol ….fue lo único que le dijo shaoran

Tomoyo sabe que estas aquí…..sip ayer la visite y Lena está súper bella eriol

Si es muy linda pero a la misma ves me saca canas le gusta que le digan cosas bonitas y siempre hace lo que quiere pero es mi razón de existir las amo mucho a las dos ….me decía eriol…bueno yo los dejo tengo mucho trabajo gracias a shaoran -….. – shaoran solo apartaba la cara cuando estuvimos solo me beso lo extrañaba mucho en mi viaje pensé que lo iba a olvidar pero nada más bien lo extrañaba con todo mi ser

Tienes hambre …..me pregunto …un poco …..espera llamare a ayame para que nos traiga algo o quieres almorzar afuera …hummmm mejor almorzamos afuera …le dije me tomo de la mano cuando íbamos saliendo todos nos quedaban viendo como cosa rara …montamos en su 4x4 casi no hablamos ….. pero solo las miradas que nos dábamos decían mucho …..

Shaoran que te paso arriba de la ceja?...se tocó con el dedo y me miro recordando algo feo al parecer …..cuando rompí con Alex me tiro el anillo de compromiso y un cenicero …..e -enserio le dije…..Si ese día casi me desangro …..decía shaoran…..eres un exagerado Shaoran …. Íbamos casi llegando al restaurante cuando un grupo de periodistas estaban ahí shaoran giro y me dijo….. Cambio de planes vamos a mi casa…me dijo shaoran sonriendo…. Cuando llegamos a su casa su mama y su papa salieron a nuestro encuentro pero se quedaron de pasmados donde me vieron con mi hermosa panza

Sakura estas hermosa …me dijo el señor li …..Gracias señor

Señora li un gusto volver a verla …cuando le dije me abraso ….sakura me alegra que estés bien como está mi nieto ….el señor Hien y shaoran la miraban sorprendidos… su nieto me ha torturado todos los días moviéndose y haciéndome comer chocolate a las 3 de la mañana ….. Mama como sabes que es mío…le pregunto shaoran ….por favor shaoran he estado en contacto con la mama y la abuela de sakura desde los 3 meses de ese embarazo ven querida tienes hambre donde te quedaras…en mi departamento señora Ileran …..no puedes quedarte sola y más estando en los últimos meses cariño desde hoy te quedas con nosotros los periodistas están como locos apenas los vieron salir. Mañana mandaremos una carta donde sepan que ustedes se van a casar y que shaoran tiene una relación desde hace mucho eso los calmara así que cariño tú te quedas con nosotros …me dijo la señora Li….no encontraba que decir pero me gustaba estar así …..sakura y dime que te dijo este animal que tengo como hijo…me dijo el señor Hien,.yo solo los veía …..oye no me digas así….padre e hijo son un par de niños

Cuando me di cuenta ya había anochecido me sentía cansada

Sakura estas bien…me pregunto shaoran ….si solo estoy cansada me ardían los pies y tenía hambre …..te parece si descansamos…me dijo shaoran…solo movi mi cabeza en señal de aceptar lo que shaoran me decia me llevo muy agarrada de mi gran cintura me quito los zapatos y me masajeo la espalda …y así me quede dormida

Shaoran

Por fin tenia a mi sakura conmigo de nuevo me sentía feliz verla estaba encantado con mi bebe no dejaba de tocar su barriga o poner mi oído para escuchar a mi hijo pase toda la tarde mimando a sakura después del masaje sakura se durmió yo la vi y me recosté con ella la abrace a mí y me dormí cuando me desperté eran las 4 de la mañana y sakura no estaba en la cama así que me levante y la busque la encontré en la cocina

Que haces…. Parece que la asuste …le dije

Comiendo tu hijo me da mucha hambre quieres? Me estiro un pedazo de pastel con leche yo me senté con ella

Dime como supiste que estabas embarazada…

Por un sueño soñé que un niño me llamaba y me decía que tú y los abuelos nos esperaban ….yo la veía sorprendido…. después pegue carrera a la farmacia ….. y me fije en una revista donde salías con una chica muy acaramelado….me miraba con cara de odio

Vamos sakura nunca paso nada con esa chica porque la que me importa eres tú ..me le acerque y la bese …quiero que te cases conmigo…tome su mano y puse un lindo anillo de oro con una piedra verde sencillo pero bonito y elegante…..acepto shaoran ….me dijo conteniendo las lágrimas…


	10. Chapter 10

**Comencemos con los capítulos finales de AMIGA **

…**.:…::…**

2 semanas han pasado después de hablar con la prensa

Sakura

*flash back

_**Sakura sakura él es el padre de tu hijo**_

Así es señores yo se los dije `` el padre de mi hijo es un joven empresario muy influyente``

_**Desde cuando comenzaron a salir ustedes dos**_

Después de la ruptura del compromiso de shaoran yo estuve trabajando pero estábamos en contacto siempre

_**Qué me dices cuando el joven li anduvo con Lian Smith**_

Bueno eso yo lo sabía pero solo son amigos nada más

_**Se casaran antes o después del nacimiento de su hijo**_

Nos casaremos dentro de 2 semanas los preparativos ya se llevan a cabo por mi mama y mi suegra mi prima hará mi vestido

_**Joven li que pensó cuando supo del embarazo de la joven kinomoto**_

La verdad me quede en shock *risas de los presentes* no sabía que decir pero me alegre mucho estoy vuelto loco con mi hijo

_**Cuál será el nombre de su hijo**_

IAN LI KINOMOTO

Bueno señores es todo por hoy no más preguntas para la pareja…después de toda la entrevista nos tomaron fotos juntos

Fin del flash back

La boda fue un total ajetreo a última hora llevaron el pastel y apareció Alexandra gritando como loca estaba ebria y casi me agarra de los pelos casi beso a shaoran y después de eso de que la sacaron arrastras nos dimos el sí y nos fuimos de luna de mil eso en mi 7mo casi 8 vo mes de embarazo claro no pude viajar pero fui a la playa estaba relajada lista para esperar a mi hijo con shaoran a mi lado que estaba vuelto loco con el bebe **(n/a Alexandra me estresa /¬.¬/ )**

10 :30 centro comercial de tokio

Sakura este muñeco está muy feo asustara al bebe….me decía viendo a una especie de pulpo con una mezcla de dinosaurio y un panda …..cuando subió al animal de peluche para verlo mejor este se le soltó y le dio en la cara …no definitivamente mi hijo no jugara con esto es peligroso

Vamos cariño cálmate….estaba histérico… mira este que lindo...Era una pelota con ojos…me miro feo está lindo shaoran -y así pasamos todo un día en el centro comercial la habitación de nuestro bebe estaba terminada su ropa al igual que los pañales en su lugar

Había visitado a mi obstetra ya tenía fecha para el nacimiento de Ian seria dentro de 3 semanas tenía mis maletas listas por cualquier cosa la boda de meiling es en esta semana así que tengo 2 semanas para descansar

Estaba con tomoyo y con meiling comprando las últimas cosa que necesitaba para su viaje todo estaba patas para arriba meiling estaba histérica yo adolorida y tomoyo bueno tomoyo es tomoyo lloraba por todo shaoran me puso a uno de sus mastodontes para cuidarme el pasaría después por nosotras..

Auch…sentí una leve punzada en mi vientre.

Sakura estas bien….. Me dijo meiling

Si solo es una pequeña punzada….le conteste

Bueno esta es la última tienda mañana es el gran día…..decía tomoyo la tienda era de lencería

Cuando entramos me quede con la boca abierta no había visto esta tienda eran la lencería más exótica que había visto

A mí me gusta este para la gran noche…. Decía meiling señalando un babydoll rojo de encajes transparente con medias un antifaz guantes y un latigo …..

Meiling piensas azotar a Shun …le pregunte …..ella solo me miro y sonrió

Sakura …..voltee a ver y vi a tomoyo señalando otro babydoll ..Que te parece ese para ti sakura puedes esposar a shaoran ….me miro muy suspicaz

Tomoyo eres una pervertida….le dije

Vamos sakura no me digas que nunca se te ha pasado eso por la cabeza además shaoran es un pervertido de lo peor y creo que este conjunto le excitara mucho…..

Estas loca tomoyo no usare eso además así como estoy no me quedara…le dije

Vamos sakura te lo puedes poner después que nazca él bebe y disfrutan un rato…esa era meiling

No están locas mejor compren y nos vamos además Jean nos está esperando en el estacionamiento

No sé cómo demonios soporto a ese par son un torbellino y lo peor es que me hacen imaginar cosas muy pervertidas desgraciadas cuando bajamos Jean corrió hacia nosotras para agarrar las compras que eran muchas nos montamos estaba exhausta me dolían los pies y ese dolorcito en la espalda no desaparecía cuando llegue a la casa tomoyo había dejado una de las bolsas de **EXTASIS**en la nota decía `` con mucho cariño disfrútalo`` maldita tomoyo había comprado el baby doll . Entre con la bolsa directo al cuarto a guardarla …esto es vergonzoso …..pensé …..sakura eres tu …decía shaoran en el momento en que salió del baño con solo una toalla en su cintura su cabello escurría agua que se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo desnudo me sentía más que excitada creo que había tenido un orgasmo de solo ver a shaoran así ….cariño estas bien…me dijo cuándo se me acerco me miro detenidamente …..sakura pervertida que te imaginas …me dijo quitándose la toalla de la cintura ….estaba pasmada no sabía que decir ni que hacer sentí la mano de shaoran recorrer mi cintura levantar mi vestido y tocarme …..cariño estas muy excitada …su roce hizo que se me flaquearan las piernas el me sujeto con su otra mano …vamos cariño disfruta el momento….me dijo …..pero y tu shaoran…yo no importo te he disfrutado muchos estos meses asi que estoy bien ..me dijo cuándo metió sus dedos y me penetro, con sus dedos no podía estar de pie mis piernas me fallaban así que shaoran me levanto y me sentó en una de las mesitas que teníamos cerca del closet abriendo mis piernas yo no veía nada pero imaginaba lo que haría cuando sentí su lengua fue maravilloso todo mi ser temblaba shaoran succionaba y lamia me penetraba con sus dedos mis suspiros eran muy ruidosos ya no aguantaba más su lengua me estaba torturando ya no aguantaba más los espasmos llegaron mi cuerpo se sacudía al sentir la fuerte corriente que lo recorría shaoran lamia más rápido en un suspiro no más bien un grito le dije que lo amaba y llego el más grande y maravilloso orgasmo que había sentido ….. shaoran se levantó y me ayudo a levantarme ….todavía no puedo caminar …le dije….lo se permíteme llevarte ….shaoran peso mucho…no importa yo te cargare siempre ,y asi con mucho esfuerzo bueno no mucho me llevo en brazos al baño. Donde me baño se siente bien que te mimen….me seco y nos acostamos dormí como una angelito….

Pipippipiiiiiiiipipppippipipippipi

Maldición que es ese sonido …me pregunte …..sakura levántate…..

No quiero estoy rico aquí…..

Vamos cariño llegaremos tarde a la boda de meiling…

Heh?...boda …..dije levantando las cobijas

Si sakura hoy se casa meiling


	11. Chapter 11

**Otro cap mas este es de mis favoritos me encanto escribirlo fue tan lindo que me acuerdo de él y me encanta **

….

Demonios tengo que bañarme y alistarme….le dije a mi bello esposo que ya estaba casi listo si no fuera por un detalle mas bien dos…shaoran piensas ir asi a la boda le dije señalándolo….el se miró…

Mierda ya decía yo que me faltaba algo….dijo poniéndose el calzoncillo y su pantalón…..yo me levante con la misma puntadita y un dolor en el vientre

Auch…shaoran me miro rápidamente y me ayudo a levantarme

Sakura estas bien ….me pregunto.

Si solo es una pequeña punsada tranquilo….le dije poniéndole la mano el su mejilla

Me ire a bañar puedes sacar el vestido color mostaza porfavor…. Y me meti al baño

Cuando Sali vi a shaoran de espaldas

Sakura sabia que eres pervertida pero me sorprendes con este conjunto usamos las esposas ahorita….tomoyo tenia toda la razón shaoran li es un pervertido de lo peor

Estas loco llegaremos tarde a la boda de meiling…..auch

Estas bien? Me preocupan esas punzadas sakura no te sientes rara ni nada no has roto fuente no te sientes la cabeza de nuestro hijo cerca …..

Que estas diciendo shaoran eres un idiota .ademas no se como se siente eso de la fuente ..le dije poniéndome el conjunto de ropa interior …

Me dijo mi hermana que sale un liquido espeso y sale la cabeza del bebe

Que ¿? Como que la cabeza ….esta mal no es asi …decía mientras me ponía el vestido los zapatos y me arreglaba el cabello…..shaoran ya se había sentado en la cama a contarme lo que le dijeron.

Cuando vi el parto de tomoyo me desmaye vi mucha sangre y después una cabeza salir de ``ahí``…lo veía por el espejo …..prometo que me desmayare después del parto

Yo solo le sonreí ..estoy lista ….

Wow amor te ves hermosísima….me tomo de la mano y bajamos subimos a su camioneta cuando llegamos a la iglesia estaba toda la famila de shaoran mi familia unas amistades y los padres de Shun esperando a la novia cuando el coche de meiling arribo todos entramos nos sentamos y entro meiing del brazo del papa de shaoran ..los flashes eran incesantes por un momento me marearon sentí muchos flashes en mi cara me sentía mal y el dolor de mi espalda se hacia mas fuerte la ceremonia seguía su curso el sacerdote leia bueno leia lo que tenia que leer estaba por darse el si cuando una punzada me sacudió tanto que me queje pero bajito auch

Cariño estas bien…..me dijo shaoran tomándome de la mano

Si estoy bien no pasa nada …..le dije mirando a los novios

Shun repite esto….decia el sacerdote mostrándole su biblia o algo asi

Yo Shun tsukime Te tomo a ti meiling li como esposa y prometo cuidarte en la salud y la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la miseria hasta que la muerte nos cepare ….dijo shun poniéndole el anillo a meiling

Auch…esto se esta haciendo mas seguido me duele mucho la espalda shaoran

Tranquila cariño ya terminara todo

Yo meiling li Te tomo a ti Shun tsukime como esposo y prometo cuidarte en la salud y la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la miseria hasta que la muerte nos separe ….dijo mei poniéndole el anillo a shum

Si alguien tiene algún impedimento para llevar a cabo esta boda que hable ahora ….sacerdote

Auchhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooo yo hahahahhahahahahha auchhhhhhhhhhhhh mierda por un demonio esto duele mucho…..ahahahahahhahahahahha …decía sakura

Señorita que impedimento tiene …..decia el sacerdote exsaltado

Sakura que te pasa…..me dijo shaoran todos los presentes me miraban como bicho raro

Que me ven no estoy oponiéndome solo se me reventó la fuente shaoran has algo….. Les dije tratando de sostener el líquido viscoso que salía entre mis piernas Estúpido esto es tu culpa si no hubieras salido así de la ducha y no me hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste ayer mi hijo todavía no nacería porque me hiciste eso shaoran …TT^TT

Sakura cállate vámonos….. le dije a sakura estaba hablando de más nadie tenía que saber de nuestra vida sexual NADIE

Shaoran eres un pervertido…esa era meiling ….huhuhuh sakura te modelo lo que le compre…. Dijo tomoyo …..

Callensen y levante a sakura tratando de no caerme con los arreglos de la iglesia

porque a mi de nuevo …. Le dije

.como que de nuevo …..auch shaoran por un demonio … se quejaba sakura

sakura respira jujuju hahaha ….. le dije a ella

no me digas que hacer …hay shaoran no aguanto…

cariño respira…. Decía shaoran

Hmp y si me arrastro como un gusano llegare más rápido a la camioneta ….. dijo sakura

no creo cariño …..cálmate que ya llegamos…decía shaoran

Cuando monte a sakura estaba más que asustada

Sakura cariño mírame …..sus ojos estaban llorosos te llevare a la clínica ahora mismo

Shaoran ….shaoran ya no aguanto…..

Arranque en el camino solo iba respirando con sakura

Auchhhhhhhhhhnooooooooooohahahahhahahahahha auchhhhhhhhhhhh..ahahahahahhahahahahha shaoran pisa el acelerador ….hahahahahha.

Cálmate cálmate respira…. Decía shaoran palido

Escuchamos unos pitos detrás de nosotros

Eran mi familia y la de shaoran meiling mostraba su anillo y grito

Me caseeeeeeeeee….sakura resiste… dijo meiling

Eso hago por un demonio….me gustaría verte a ti en estas….le grite a meiling ella solo me sonrio

ni se te ocurra desmayarte….te mato si lo haces ….. .le dijo sakura cuando vio a shaoran estar cada vez más pálido

Solo traje grueso….al fin llegamos al hospital…me baje lo más rápido que pude le abrí a sakura la cargue a dentro cuando iba entrando una enfermera trajo una silla de rueda

(N/A) que me está costando hacer esta parte nunca he estado en un parto y muchos menos en una boda aunque veo muchas por la tv pero aun así es complicado ¬¬ gracias a tantas paginas que hay en internet me he hecho una imagen )

Sakura cariño te registrare y me soltó de la mano que tenía casi muerta


	12. Chapter 12

**Otro cap mas espero les agrade estoy nerviosa subiendo estos capítulos espero les agrade de todo corazón lo hice creo que bien para ser el primero que escribo **

…

Esto fue menos complicado que la vez que vine con tomoyo pensé entrando en el cuarto de sakura

Siéntese señor esto será tardado ..,me dijo una enfermera…..soy Mio y los estaré aquí para ayudando a su esposa la labor de parto puede ser tardada y agotadora pero tranquilo el doctor vendrá a revisarla cuando la enfermera salió sakura ya estaba calmada respiraba bien

Shaoran: Cariño estas bien…..le dije tocándole la frente

Sakura: Si perdón por los gritos amor pero estaba nerviosa…como está tu mano

Shaoran : tranquila está bien cuando la quieras de nuevo me avisas

Sakura está bien..

La puerta se abrió y entro la doctora

Doctora: ok señora li revisaremos por favor bájese más….

Cuando la doctora termino de examinar a sakura le dijo que la labor de parto apenas comenzó le faltaban 4 cm todavía no estaba dilatada del todo…

Shaoran: mira una pelota quieres subirte en ella te hare masaje vamos levántate sakura uuuuuuu que bien se siente estar asi…... decía shaoran estirando su espalda con la pelota

Sakura solo lo veía con ganas de agarrarle la boca y callarlo

Shaoran:te cuento un chiste oye duele mucho estas bien cariño…..en ese momento sakura tenía una contracción y como shaoran estaba cerca le agarro los labios para que dejara de hablar

Sakura : cariño sé que estas nervioso pero por favor cállate si?

Shaoran: está bien….

Shaoran se cayó por un momento…mierda soy un imbécil como perdí malditos zombies…..decia jugando en su móvil

Sakura: SHA- O- RAN LI SI QUIERES PERMANECER EN El CUARTO TE CALLAS O TE SALES auchhh entendiste

Quien en su sano juicio se pone a jugar con una pelota o con un móvil sabiendo que pronto voy a parir claro es shaoran de el puedo esperar cualquier cosa maldito desgraciado los dolores iban en aumento ya no podía ni estar acostada me dolía la espalda…

Doctora : cómo se siente señora li

Sakura : como si me hubieran pasado 5 elefantes encima

Doctora *risa* bueno la revisare de nuevo

Shaoran: ya está lista….sakura le hecha una mala mirada

Doctora: bueno prepárense que pronto tendrán a su bebe

10 min más tarde

Doctora: sakura cuando te diga pujas tu pujas ok

Sakura : si está bien…..

Doctora: puja….

Sakura :hmppp enfermera respira vamos otras ves

Shaoran : hay por dios venia lo más feo se me bajo la presión más el agarre de sakura era peor me desmayare les juro que me desmayare

Sakura : ahhhhh ahhhhh ahhhh vamos cariño sal que ya no tengo fuerzas

Shaoran cuando me asome vi una cabecita castaña salir…. Y solté a sakura

*llanto de bebe*

(N/A desmayo o no desmayo a shaoran esa es la cuestión)

Cuando pusieron al bebe encima de mi pecho me sentí la mujer las feliz del mundo nada se compara con los que tienes en los brazos shaoran solo miraba con los ojos repletos de lágrimas cuando iba caminando para sentarse se desmayo

Shaoran por todos los cielos doctora ayúdelo….decia sakura asustada

Tranquila el joven estará bien solo tiene un pequeño golpe en el ojo dejémoslo descansar …..Me dijo la enfermera

Cuando llegaron los más cercanos quedaron encantados con el pequeño IAN es que es un amor tiene el mismo color de cabello que su papa aunque shaoran es un idiota por haberse desmayado

La habitación estaba repleta de personas mi hijo no dejaba de verlos a todos mi mama mi abuela y mi suegra se peleaban por cargarlo

Señora li : qué lindo sakura déjame cargarlo no ileran primero yo …..Decía mi mama y mi abuela ….despues yo dijo el papa de shaoran pero ellas hicieron mala cara y el señor li se sentó al lado de shaoran junto a mi papa y a touya

Señor li: hijo que te paso en el ojo…..

Shaoran: larga historia papa

Sakura: ni tan larga amor diles que te desmayaste y

Shaoran: sakura cállate

Señor li : eres un débil shaoran

Señora li : tú que hablas cariño si en todos mis partos te desmayaste

Shaoran :¬¬ decías papa

El señor li no encontró más remedio que callarse cuando la puerta se abrió

Mi padre y touya solo sonreían al ver las expresiones de shaoran y mi suegro

Sakura: tomoyo …..se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

Tomoyo : sakura cariño como estas donde está la preciosura….. La señora li me dio al bebe…sakura es hermoso se parece a ti míralo que bello eriol tómanos una foto por favor

Sakura : y meilig

Eriol: ella ya se fue a su luna de miel …..Chicas sonrían….. Vamos ahora tu shaoran

Shaoran : que yo no

Eriol: así le enseñas a tu hijo las consecuencias de los desmayos…..

Todos se reían de mí no me parecía nada gracioso que se burlaran de mi ojo me lo podía haber sacado hubiera quedado con un parche y sakura me abandonaría mi hijo dijera mi papa es un pirata -_- me llamaría shaoran el hombre del parche li

A sakura la sacaron a los dos días de la clínica mi hijo es un encanto me gusta verlo aunque no me gusta cuando le cambian el pañal una vez si hizo popo enzima mío sakura no paraba de reír al igual que Ian…has pasado 11 meses ½ desde que nacio mi hijo

Quien es él bebe más lindo …decía shaoran

El nene solo sonreía

Venga venga …le dije alzándolo en mis brazos para hacerle de avioncito

Shaoran acaba de comer cuidado te vomita….decía sakura

No habían ni pasado 1 min cuando me hecho en la cara todo el puré que sakura le había dado sakura solo reía

iaggg se me fue hasta en la boca sakura ayúdame…le dije Ian no paraba de reír y de darme en la cara…..sakura me quito al bebe yo fui a lavarme cuando llegue vi una de mis mejores escenas en mi vida


	13. Chapter 13

**TA TA TA TANNNN hemos llegado al final de AMIGA, solo espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi escribirla…subí los últimos capítulos de un solo por lo virus por mis sobrinos y por mis musas todos contribuyen en que no escriba nada los virus son los peores y antes que me quede en 0 con mi historia mejor las subo espero les agrade el final lo hice con mucho cariños hacer un final feliz me costó mucho siempre me imaginaba otra cosa peor para las dos pero al final gano mi lado dulce**

**Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos que haya tenido espero disfruten la historia nos veremos luego con otra que tengo por aquí **

**Gracias por leerme shaoran despídete de las lectoras**

**Shaoran li : un gusto que nos hayan leído es excitante saber que les guste lo que mi escritora hace aunque no me gusta cómo me desnuda pero bueno gracias a todos por habernos leídos nos leemos en la próxima historia **

**Las quiero fueron un público genial bye bye hasta luego**

…

sakura tenía a mi hijo a recostado en su pecho tarareándole una canción mi hijo la veía tratando de taparle la boca para no dormirse peor fue inútil callo rendido en los brazos de su bella madre…

shaoran no hagas ningún ruido déjalo que descanse….me dijo sakura acostándolo en la cuna

Está bien te espero aquí…..le dije de lo más sonriente eran mi adoración mi hijo y ella eran indispensable en mi vida

Cuando salió sakura la abrase y la llene de besos

Sabes shaoran estoy planeando en que tengamos otro bebe…..me dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja

Yo la cargue hasta nuestro cuarto muy apresurado hice malabares para no caerme con un sonajero de mi hijo cuando al fin llegamos la deposite en la cama y me quite la camisa después le quite la camisa a sakura cuando me disponía a hacerle el amor para que ian tuviera otro hermanito el lloro yo solo mire a sakura ella me sonrió

*llanto incesante de bebe no paran nunca paran *

Me resigne cuando vi que sakura salía del cuarto ….no te preocupes amor tenemos mucho tiempo para procrear a otro bebe ….me dijo guiñándome el ojo

Yo solo me recosté y cerré los ojos recordando cuantas cosas habían pasado en mi vida cuantos errores había cometido, los meses que estuve lejos de sakura la noticia de que sería papa y ver con mis ojos como nacía mi hijo eso me encanto mi vida es genial pensé sonriendo

Alguien ha venido a visitar a papa….escuche en la puerta a sakura cuando levante la vista está mi hijo sonriéndome y estirándome la mano para que lo cargara

Venga con papa quien es él bebe más bello…

Mama…papa….sakura y yo nos quedamos sin palabras eran las primeras palabras de Ian sakura está llorando de la emoción y lo abraso yo reía como loco

Vamos repite para la cámara ian di mama y papa

Mama papa….ahora tu nombre ian …..y sakura lo abrazo o gravaba el momento

así ian nos dio más sorpresas

No había ni pasado una semana cuando

**Cocina de la mansión li kinomoto **

Mama mama …..

Que pasa cariño

Cuando sakura se giro a donde estaba Ian estaba dando su primer paso

SHAORAN trae la cámara IAN ESTA CAMINANDO decía una sakura envuelta en llantos por la emoción shaoran bajo las escaleras con cámara en mano encendida y grabando para no perder tiempo en medio de su carrera tropezó con una de las pelotas de ian pero llego ileso a la cocina

Ian hijo ven con papa….decia shaoran con cámara en mano…..sakura has que se mueva

Sakura camino hasta donde estaba shaoran ….ven con mama cariño …Ian comenzó a caminar lo que emociono más a shaoran que comenzaba a llorar IAN llego hasta donde estaban sus padres se paró sosteniéndose de los piernas de shaoran y abrazo a su papa te quiero mucho Ian ….shaoran solo bajo la cámara y estiro la mano a sakura para poder abrasarla también

Después del duro trabajo de Ian por caminar y no caerse quedo agotado sakura lo cambio y lo acomodo en su cuna…..dormirá como una piedra pensaba sakura viendo la cara de su hijo era el vivo retrato de su shaoran ….si antes me hubieran contado como acababa esto ni yo me lo creería ….dice sakura … tomando el pequeño radio para llevarlo a su cuarto era temprano pero se sentía un poco cansada no había visto a shaoran después de que la señora Li lo llamara salió apresurado la camisa a medio poner y la corbata en la mano ….bajo las escaleras para ver si todo estaba bien vi por la ventana al jefe de seguridad

Oye Len sabes si shaoran vendrá pronto….le preguntaba sakura

No tengo idea sakura ah espera es el …decía contestando el teléfono….Dice que no te preocupes que viene para acá

Gracias Len y buenas noches…..decia sakura len también se despidió para seguir con su guardia

Sakura subió a su recamara le hecho el ultimo vistazo a Ian que dormía profundamente….se metió en la ducha para relajarse un momento y después poder dormir más tranquila….

Cuando llegue subí a ver a mi hijo el dormía placida mente…..camine a mi recamara pensando que sakura estaría dormida .pero no ella estaba en la ducha aprovecharía mi oportunidad ahora que Ian dormía me quite toda la ropa(N/A hemorragia nasal la escritora pone unos tapones de algodón en su nariz )…..Cuando entre en el baño la vi su cuerpo había cambiado para mejor se veía más linda más sexy siempre supe que era una mujer espectacular me acerque a ella que estaba de espalda y le di unos pequeños besos en su espalda ella no se movía ….pensé que te quedarías ahí parado toda la noche shaoran…..me dijo ….yo le di la vuelta y la bese …..nos besamos como nunca deslice mis manos por todo su bello cuerpo llegue a su intimidad y comencé a acariciarla ella solo se estremecía la levante y la coloque contra la pared y mi cintura y la penetre suavemente no estaba seguro de cuento aguantar las uñas de sakura enterrándose en mi espalda me decían que sakura estaba próxima al clímax así que yo también me apure sus gemidos sus caricias sus gritos y como mencionaba mi nombre me excitaron mucho que no aguante mucho los dos llegamos al clímax iguales coloque a sakura suavemente en el suelo sosteniéndola y sosteniéndome contra la pared para no caerme porque me temblaban las piernas y los brazos…..seguimos haciendo el amor toda la noche ….

Han pasado 4 meses Ian caminaba ya muy bien nos hacía pegar carrera a sakura y a mi sakura no podía caminar muy rápido tiene 2 meses de embarazo cuando me lo dijo me hizo feliz de nuevo he pasado cuidándola y amándola mucho y cuidando más a Ian así pasaron los meses y nació mi Constanza mi nena se parecía a la mama de sakura y a mi mama diferencia eran sus ojos un hermoso verde turquesa como el de mi amada sakura…..teniamos una nueva felicidad en nuestra casa …

Han pasado 5 años desde que termine con alex, desde que me acosté con sakura, desde que tomoyo me golpeo, han sido los mejores años que he vivido no sabía que podía ser tan feliz

Papi apúrate mi mami está esperándote….decía la pequeña Constanza…..termine de firmar unos papeles pendientes me levante mi hija me esperaba en la puerta del estudio me agache y la cargue ….cuando Sali vi a mi querida sakura estaba hermosa ella no había cambiado en nada ….me le acerque y la bese …mi hija solo sonrió Ian se enojó y halo a su mama …..ibamos camino a casa de tomoyo y eriol a una reunión familiar …cuando llegamos los niños bajaron y corrieron donde estaban sus primos estaban todos reunidos las flores de cerezo caían hermosamente era un ambiente hermoso digno para admirar camine con sakura tomados de las manos …..sabes shaoran he sido la mujer más feliz estos años te amo SHAORAN LI te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo…decia sakura abrasada a su esposo…...yo también te amo sakura te amo desde la primera vez que te vi he sido un tonto pero nunca volveré a dejarte te amo más que a mi vida y te doy gracias por haberme dado tanta felicidad …ambos se besaron bajo ese árbol de cerezo que parecía que estaba alegre de ver a esa linda pareja demostrándose su más sincero amor los pétalos de cerezo caían con gracia sobre ellos dos

TE AMO SAKURA KINOMOTO .decía shaoran tomando a sakura por la cintura y haciéndola girar….

YO TAMBIEN TE AMO SHAORAN LI ….

Y así la historia que comenzó con una noche de tragos y una amiga muy especial termino en felicidad con shaoran y sakura amándose todo si vida…. Olvidando el dolor y disfrutando de su felicidad al máximo

FIN


End file.
